Captivité
by Koba54
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur le thème de la prison - Ils sont enfermés, désespérés (ou pas), seuls dans le noir (ou pas tout à fait), face à leurs pensées. Un peu de torture mentale, ça vous tente? Mayuri/Rukia/Hinamori/Kira/Renji/Orihime/Aizen
1. Mayuri

**Titre**: Captivité

**De quoi ça parle:** Euuuh... Ce sont justes des textes, réunis autour du thème de la prison. Pas des drabbles, juste une petite série d'OS. Oui, le titre est hyper original, vous avez vu?

Pensées, réflexions, ennui, monologue intérieur, torture mentale, et compagnie ! Petits sadiques refoulés, si vous passez par-là, _enjoy it_ !

Drama / K+

(Tout est basé sur l'anime.)

**Pairing:** Nope

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ici présents appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Et l'histoire aussi, en fait.

* * *

><p><strong>I. MAYURI<strong>

Une goutte d'eau tombait, à intervalles réguliers, contre le pavé de pierre humide, dans un "ploc" retentissant.

Il avait beau être patient, ce bruit, son seul compagnon dans la cellule noire et froide où il était enfermé, commençait à l'agacer. Cela ne faisait guère que trente ans qu'il l'entendait, jour et nuit, sans interruption, comme si le temps avait cessé son cours. Il ne savait même plus depuis combien d'années il était enfermé ici. Il avait perdu le contact humain, la chaleur du soleil, les bruits et les odeurs du dehors.

Non pas qu'il ait été un homme du grand air - il se fichait éperdument du soleil et des petits oiseaux - mais il constatait qu'il commençait presque à oublier, surtout les odeurs. Dans sa cellule, il n'y avait que la senteur d'humidité, de pierre mouillée, de cave décrépite et de moisissures.

N'importe qui aurait craqué depuis le temps, surtout avec cette goutte d'eau insupportable, qui n'en finissait pas de tomber, mais pas lui.

Il avait de la patience à revendre et d'ailleurs, il ne s'ennuyait jamais. Il réfléchissait.

Si seulement on lui avait laissé les mains libres, c'était là ce qu'il regrettait le plus. Tout ça parce que ces imbéciles des Forces Spéciales avaient peur de lui. Mesures de prévention, ha! Comme si lui attacher les bras pouvait l'empêcher de s'en prendre à eux s'il le voulait!

Cette stupide camisole retenait ses bras en arrière et le contraignait à écarter les épaules en permanence, ce qui n'était pas très confortable, mais en plus, l'empêchait de mettre en pratique les idées que son génial cerveau lui inspirait.

Il avait remarqué que, privé de tout stimuli, si on faisait abstraction de la goutte d'eau, ses capacités cérébrales et sa concentration avaient augmenté. Jamais il ne retrouverait ailleurs cette atmosphère idéale, si propice à la méditation et à la réflexion. Il essayait de ne pas trop penser à ce que la science perdait pendant qu'il restait enfermé, sans pouvoir bouger, ni écrire, et que ses merveilleuses idées de recherches passaient à toute vitesse dans son esprit avant de disparaître.

En secouant légèrement la tête, il soupira. Chaque jour, il faisait un énorme travail de mémorisation. Pour que lorsqu'on lui libérerait les mains, dans quelques dizaines d'années peut-être, il se souvienne parfaitement des plus brillants éclairs de génie qui l'avaient traversé, dans la pénombre glaciale de sa cellule.

Le son de la chute de la goutte avait changé. La flaque qui se formait sous la fuite avait dû déborder légèrement, et la goutte frappait à présent la pierre directement.

Un son se superposa alors à celui de l'eau, plus sec et plus lourd... un bruit de pas, lent, tranquille, un claquement de semelles de bois qui résonnait clairement dans la coursive, et qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

Un autre bruit se faisait entendre. D'autres sandales, de paille, celles-là, plus étroites, et plus pressées. Il ne connaissait pas ce pas, mais la personne devait être petite car elle marchait un peu plus vite pour rattraper son compagnon aux larges enjambées.

Le pas s'arrêta devant les barreaux de sa cellule.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du prisonnier.

- C'est toi, Urahara Kisuke?

Cela faisait longtemps. Avait-il été promu? Sans doute, puisqu'il portait un haori de capitaine. A ses côtés, en retrait, se tenait une petite créature au visage ingrat parsemé de taches de son, avec des cheveux blond paille retenus en couettes ridicules. Qui était ce gamin court-sur-pattes? Son lieutenant, peut-être?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?

- Je suis venu pour discuter avec vous... Kurotsuchi Mayuri-san.

Sa voix douce et tranquille, désinvolte, trompeuse! Il devait reconnaître que discuter avec Urahahra Kisuke était toujours intéressant. Distrayant. Stimulant, même! S'il y avait bien un homme que Kurotsuchi Mayuri ne cernait pas avec précision, c'était celui-là.

Pour la première fois depuis cinquante ans, le prisonnier n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

- Que diriez-vous de quitter cet endroit avec moi?

...

* * *

><p>C'est incroyable, j'écris encore sur Kurotsuchi...<p>

Il m'obsède, c'est dingue ^^ Et pourtant c'est loin d'être mon préféré, parmi les treize capitaines... Je le déteste en fait... ou plutôt, on va dire que j'adore le détester! XD


	2. Rukia

**Part II!**

Cent ans après, Rukia est condamnée à mort, et vient d'être transférée au Temple des Regrets (_Senzaikyu) _...

_Allez, un peu de torture mentale maso!_

* * *

><p><strong>II. RUKIA<strong>

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, contre le tissu rêche et blanc. A travers l'ouverture fendue dans le mur de sa cellule du Temple des Regrets, elle distinguait le ciel toujours bleu et un petit souffle d'air venait caresser ses joues.

Les odeurs si familières du Seiretei emplirent ses narines avides.

.

Les paroles de Renji résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Son ton froid et guindé. Distant. Si éloigné du Renji qu'elle connaissait.

- Tu peux les voir, Rukia ? A travers cette fenêtre, les deux instruments qui serviront à ta mise à mort… C'est ça, le Sôkyoku.

Elle pouvait voir. Elle ne voyait même que ça. Jusqu'à son exécution, elle ne verrait que ça.

Un long silence, puis soudain, la présence de Renji juste dans son dos. Sa paume large et chaude sur son épaule, et sa voix murmurant à son oreille…

- Je vais te dire un truc non –officiel. Tu sais que des intrus ont pénétré hier dans la Soul Society? Ils étaient cinq. L'un d'entre eux est un shinigami aux cheveux orange avec un énorme sabre…

Elle ne cessait de tourner ces paroles sans cesse dans sa tête.

.

Il fut un temps où la présence de Renji à ses côtés était comme un baume apaisant sur les blessures sanguinolentes de son cœur. Mais depuis trop longtemps, avant même qu'elle ne parte pour sa première mission dans le monde réel, une sorte de barrière s'était établie entre eux. Un rempart infranchissable et invisible, ou plutôt, une force brute et oppressante, qui la clouait au sol par les pieds et lui interdisait de se jeter au cou de son plus vieil ami.

Pendant une seconde, son cœur avait vacillé. Renji l'avait quittée sans rien ajouter, la laissant à ses troubles et interrogations les plus douloureuses.

Ichigo...

C'était impossible. Comment Ichigo avait-il réussi à… Avec l'aide d'Urahara, peut-être… ? Mais pourquoi, pourquoi cet imbécile était-il venu se jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

Son cœur battait trop vite, trop fort dans sa poitrine. Elle eut un soupir avant d'appuyer son front contre la pierre froide du mur.

Elle avait cru qu'il comprendrait… qu'il pourrait vivre sa vie sans se soucier d'elle, désormais… Elle pensait avoir été assez claire ! Pourquoi, Ichigo, pourquoi ?

Elle avait fait son choix. Elle avait accepté la sentence. La mort. La fin. Tout ! Elle ne s'attendait pas à un châtiment d'une telle sévérité, certes… et puis, elle avait des circonstances atténuantes…

Mais non, se corrigea-t-elle. Tu te trompes. Tu n'as aucune excuse. Rien ne peut effacer le déshonneur qui entache à présent ta maison. Rien que pour cela…

Rien que pour cela, mériter la mort ? Et quand on y réfléchissait, ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était pour sauver des vies humaines, et puis… et puis…

Et puis, elle avait sali le nom des Kuchiki.

Tu as sali le nom de Byakuya Nii-sama, pensa-t-elle. Tu ne mérites aucune pitié. Réjouis-toi d'avoir la chance de mourir pour ceux que tu aimes.

.

Elle baissa la tête, envahie par la honte. Il lui fallait se raccrocher à cette honte, à cette culpabilité. Plus elle songeait au déshonneur retombé sur son frère, à son regard immense et glacial, imperturbable, plus grand et plus vif était son désir de mourir.

En son cœur germait une douloureuse crainte, encore faible, sa gorge commençait à se nouer, et les larmes à monter à ses yeux…

La colère les refoula. Pourquoi ce crétin était –il venu ? L'imbécile ! Elle faisait tout ça pour lui ! C'est pour lui qu'elle s'était sacrifiée ! Et s'ils étaient cinq… c'est que dans son inconscience, il avait entraîné d'autres personnes avec lui… Urahara ? Sûrement pas. Ishida ? Peut-être. Et aussi Chad et Inoue…

Comment avait-il pu… ? Comment osait-il mettre les autres dans un tel danger ? Comment osait-il faire fi de son sacrifice en se précipitant lui-même dans les griffes du Gotei 13 ? Elle serra les poings de rage, d'impuissance, de désespoir. Elle aurait voulu l'étrangler. Lui mettre son poing dans la gueule pour lui redresser les idées. Pourquoi mourir à présent ? Pour qui se sacrifier ? Elle n'en avait plus le moindre désir. A quoi bon ? A quoi bon…

.

L'image d'Ichigo parcourant le Seiretei à sa recherche s'imposa à son esprit. Chevelure flamboyante et regard décidé… Une flèche de volonté que rien n'arrêterait…

Il était venu la sauver. C'était une évidence. Est-ce qu'il atteindrait seulement le Temple des Regrets ? Avait-il la moindre chance de parvenir jusqu'à elle ? Mais si Urahara-san l'avait envoyé ici… car elle ne voyait personne d'autre capable d'ouvrir la porte des deux mondes… c'est donc qu'il l'en croyait capable ? Mais… avait-il la moindre chance de s'en sortir vivant ? Et s'il arrivait jusqu'ici, si... s'ils arrivaient à s'enfuir tous les deux…

Elle prit sa tête douloureuse entre ses mains.

Ne pense pas. N'y pense pas. Comment oses-tu seulement y songer ? Traîtresse, parjure et lâche, maintenant ? Serais-tu prête à te dégrader encore plus, à commettre un acte immonde pour sauver ta misérable carcasse ? Il semble que pas une seule souillure ne te sois épargnée…

Pauvre folle, songe bien. Dis adieu à ce pauvre idiot qui croit pouvoir s'opposer à la puissance de Nii-sama et à la volonté du Gotei 13… Songes-y bien : l'Espoir est ton ennemi.

.

Combien de fois elle s'était interdit d'espérer… elle s'était interdit de penser à Ichigo, bien qu'elle ait senti sa présence… Elle se répétait son mantra en permanence. Elle se préparait chaque jour à l'annonce de sa capture, puis de sa mort.

Elle tendait son esprit et tous ses sens jusqu'à l'extrême pour chercher sa pression spirituelle… Mais ses pouvoirs se refusaient toujours à elle, inlassablement.

Il n'est pas de pire châtiment que l'incertitude.

.

Idiot !

Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir ! Je te l'ai dit… Je t'ai dit que je ne te pardonnerais pas si tu nous suivais…

Tu ne t'en rappelles donc pas ? Idiot !...


	3. Kira

Bon, c'est au tour de Kira... (qui comme chacun sait, est le roi de la torture mentale... mais, non je vous jure, je n'ai rien contre lui ^^) La scène prend place dans la saison 2 ou 3, je ne sais plus, juste après la découverte du cadavre d'Aizen, après l'accrochage entre Kira et Hinamori... (hé hé oui, ça date ^^ )

**Pairing:** Un très léger, et malheureusement à sens unique, HinaKira... les esprits les plus tordus pourront déceler une ombre infime et diabolique de IchiKira...mouhahaha (mais alors, vraiment très infime...)

**Alysses-Keehl: **Merci! Il faut décidément que je change de personnage XD**  
><strong>

**Disclamer: **Comme d'hab, ces histoires n'ont pas de but lucratif, et Bleach appartient (toujours) à Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><strong>IV. KIRA<strong>

Comment avait-il pu ?

Comment avait-il pu lever son épée contre elle ?

Kira Izuru regardait ses poignets entravés, les yeux agrandis d'effroi, et se demandait s'il serait parvenu à tuer Hinamori-kun, si le capitaine Hitsugaya n'était pas intervenu.

Hinamori-kun n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle avait subi un choc considérable en découvrant le corps de son capitaine, ce que Kira pouvait comprendre. Lui-même en était encore choqué, alors, que dire de la jeune fille qui adulait Aizen Sôsuke, capitaine de la cinquième division!

Oui, la jeune fille qui l'adulait.

.

Hinamori Momo n'était pas une fille très « Rock'n Roll », c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Ce n'était pas une Matsumoto. C'était un être délicat, innocent, au cœur bien trop tendre.

Mais lui-même, timide et discret, qui se sentait si insignifiant comparé à Hisagi ou à Renji… Avec Hinamori Momo, il éprouvait ce délicieux sentiment d'avoir un plus petit que soi à protéger.

Elle était frêle et mince comme une tige de roseau penché sous la brise. Elle souriait toujours quand elle pleurait. Elle aimait la musique et les gâteaux de riz. Elle aimait se promener en pleine nature, et rêvasser pendant des heures au bord de l'eau. Elle était sérieuse et appliquée, rendant toujours son travail, ses devoirs à l'Académie, et ses rapports remplis et signés, dans les temps, et même en avance. Elle n'aimait pas se battre, ne sortait jamais son Zanpakutô sans avoir une solide raison et avait un rire un peu niais. Elle avait de grands yeux couleur de chocolat noir, une peu très pâle et des cheveux plats, mais n'était absolument pas coquette. Elle était discrète et effacée. Elle faisait une victime idéale.

Kira savait qu'Hinamori-kun passait souvent pour une petite nature. Il y avait en elle cette fragilité apparente, qui surprenait toujours - Comment ? Elle est vraiment lieutenant ? -, mais que lui trouvait si attendrissante. Pourtant, il savait qu'au fond de son âme se cachaient des torrents lave, une passion vibrante et bouillonnante, une folie destructrice qu'il n'avait pas eu souvent l'occasion de contempler.

Il en avait eu un bref aperçu cet après-midi-là.

Oui, Hinamori la douce, comme toutes les femmes de cœur, timides et passionnées, pouvait brusquement se transformer en tornade furieuse et vengeresse.

On ne le voyait pas au premier abord, mais quiconque avait déjà croisé le fer avec Tobiume le savait.

.

Kira n'était pas de cette nature. Il possédait un sang-froid à toute épreuve dont son amie était dépourvue. Sons sens du devoir était aussi plus aiguisé que celui d'Hinamori.

La question hantait ses pensées dans le noir de sa cellule, le seul lieu où il ne pourrait leur échapper.

Si Hinamori-kun avait pu constituer un réel danger pour son capitaine… s'il avait fallu la tuer…

Aurait-il été capable de jeter à terre ce corps frêle et de faire glisser la lame en forme de crochet de Wabisuke autour de son menton, de sa gorge… de relever sa tête une dernière fois avant de trancher d'un geste sec son cou blanc et mince… ?

Oui, un geste sec, un mouvement rapide, qu'il avait accompli des dizaines de fois…

Il pouvait voir cette scène, comme s'il y assistait.

L'éclat d'argent de l'acier qui luit. Le chignon d'Hinamori et sa nuque dégagée, ployant sous la torsion de son sabre.

Il y avait quelque chose de particulièrement implacable dans cette manière de tuer, ou plutôt d'exécuter l'adversaire… Il fallait le maintenir à terre, sur le ventre, ne voir que son dos et sa nuque, comme le bourreau qui exécute son œuvre de justicier sans voir le dernier regard du supplicié sur le monde.

Non, il n'aurait pas pu la tuer de cette manière !

Pourtant, si. Hinamori-kun avait attaqué son capitaine. Son devoir de lieutenant était de protéger son capitaine. Ichimaru Gin.

Mais Hinamori-kun aussi prenait la défense de son capitaine…

Son capitaine… Hinamori-kun ? Si le capitaine Hitsugaya n'était pas intervenu…

.

Il se sentait pathétique.

La honte et le remord le rongeaient.

Renier une amitié de toujours, des sentiments aussi profonds, pour son devoir de lieutenant… Etait-il vraiment ce genre de personne ? Etait-il si froid, si inhumain ?

Pathétique.

Il se méprisait d'autant plus qu'il se demandait si, après tout, un homme comme le capitaine Ichimaru valait qu'on sacrifie une fille comme Hinamori pour sauver sa vie.

Il ne parvenait pas à chasser cette question de son esprit. Il regrettait de ne pas se l'être posée plus tôt. Il se détestait d'oser même y songer.

Ichimaru Gin.

« C'est toi, Izuru ?... »

« Viens, Izuru… »

Lorsqu'il parlait, c'était comme si chacune de ses phrases se terminait par trois points de suspension lourds de menace. Chaque fois qu'il murmurait son nom, il semblait le siffler comme un serpent.

Il souriait toujours, et ce seul sourire parvenait à mettre mal à l'aise l'ensemble de la troisième division. Il l'appelait par son prénom, mais Kira n'était pas sûr que son capitaine lui ait jamais posé la moindre question personnelle, ni adressé la parole pour autre chose que pour le travail.

Il ne connaissait même pas la couleur de ses yeux.

Il ne savait rien de lui.

Il pouvait juste sentir qu'Ichimaru Gin était un homme dangereux. Plein de secrets, solitaire, il n'avait confiance qu'en lui-même.

Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus !

Et si Hinamori-kun avait raison ? Et si son capitaine était réellement l'assassin ? Que devrait-il faire, en tant que lieutenant ? Que devrait-il faire en tant qu'homme ?

Rien ne l'attachait à Ichimaru. Rien. S'il était un traître… Et s'il venait lui demander de l'accompagner, là, maintenant, de sa voix calme et lente, aux intonations chantantes et amusées…

J'obéirais, pensa Kira. J'obéirais car il est mon capitaine. Je n'ai aucune preuve et Hinamori-kun a agi sans réfléchir, sur un coup de tête. J'aurais dû la raisonner plutôt que de contre-attaquer. Pathétique !

Il ferma les yeux. Puis les rouvrit.

Ce reiatsu…

Qui est là …?

Quelle question stupide.

C'est… c'est lui !

Capitaine Ichimaru…

.

- Comme c'est cruel… Izuru… murmura une voix très douce.

Kira entendait son pas très lent se rapprocher. Il sentait sa pression spirituelle hors norme. Son sourire, et même ce rire intérieur qui l'habitait.

Un frisson glacé secoua son corps.

- Dis-moi… Veux-tu que je te sauve ?

Sa voix, comme un serpent, chantait à son oreille.

* * *

><p>Ah oui... elle est assez controversée, mais je ne considère pas Hinamori comme une parfaite cruche... c'est juste un personnage tragique (Z'avez pas remarqué? Toutes les tuiles sont pour elles! XD), c'est pas de sa faute si elle est à fond sur le Génie du Mal en personne ^^ Bref: oui, j'aime écrire sur les personnages que personne n'aime! hé hé hé<p> 


	4. Hinamori

**Pairing**: Hinamori/... Rien à dire ici: je ne peux pas vous dire à qui elle s'adresse, ça casserait tout.

Encore du drama désespéré. Une lettre d'adieu, plus exactement. Non, on ne se refait pas. Si ce texte me tenait à coeur, c'est que je pense qu'Hinamori pourrait nous réserver des surprises si l'auteur lui en laissait l'occasion. Mais c'est vrai qu'il a tellement de personnages à gérer, le pauvre! ^^ En tout cas, Hinamori est une petite tête qui bouillonne, et il faut se méfier des femmes passionnées. C'est pas pour rien que son zanpakutô balance des boules de feu, à mon avis.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo!

* * *

><p><strong>IV. HINAMORI <strong>

Adieu. Adieu pour toujours.

C'est à toi que je m'adresse, toi qui m'as trahie. Toi que j'aimais, que je chérissais.

Tu m'as volé ce que j'avais de plus précieux. Tu as brisé mon illusion d'un coup de sabre.

Tu aimais ma douceur et mon cœur généreux. Mais tu ne savais pas à quel point je pouvais haïr.

Tu voulais me protéger… moi qui n'ai jamais été aussi forte que toi. Ta détermination, ton sérieux, c'est ta puissance véritable. Car jamais tu ne recules, jamais tu ne renonces. C'est bien là ce qu'il y a de terrible, chez toi.

Jamais je ne t'ai vu pleurer.

Je t'admirais pour cela, et toi, tu me mentais. Ce que j'aimais s'est révélé être la lame du poignard que tu m'as planté dans le cœur.

A présent, il ne reste qu'un abîme de noirceur, un gouffre hideux et suintant la haine et le fiel. Ce n'est plus le sang qui coule dans mes veines, mais le feu empoisonné de la vengeance.

Tout était faux. Tout n'était qu'illusion. Mais ma haine s'abattra sur toi, elle te poursuivra jusqu'à ce que justice soit rendue. Il doit en être ainsi.

Mais que j'étais bête ! Et crédule ! Tu t'es joué de moi, et je me blottissais avec bonheur dans cette tendre insouciance. J'étais à l'abri. Je me sentais chez moi.

Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais à te dire, si je m'écoutais. Alors que je m'étais juré de ne plus rien accorder ! Pourtant toute vengeance mérite une explication. Et la vengeance n'est pas la vengeance, si l'homme sur qui elle s'abat ne comprend pas pourquoi il doit mourir.

Tu sauras tout. Je savourerai chacun de mes mots et de tes regards avant de te tuer. Tu nieras avec la même aisance que tu as toujours eue pour mentir. Puis tu comprendras que tu ne peux plus me tromper. Puis tu reconnaîtras. Peut-être même chercheras-tu à gagner du temps…

Mais il y a une chose que tu ne feras pas. Tu ne me supplieras pas. Même si je parvenais à te vaincre, tu ne me supplierais pas. Oui, tu es trop fier pour cela. Et quand bien même je te hais, je ne parviens pas à te mépriser. Je t'estime encore, et te place trop haut pour te croire faible, médiocre ou lâche.

Je voudrais être comme toi. Dure, implacable. Je voudrais croire que je suis capable de tenir mes résolutions. Je voudrais que ma haine subsiste quand j'aurais quitté cette prison. Qu'elle ne fonde pas comme neige au soleil, lorsque nous serons face à face, et que nos souvenirs imploreront mon pardon.

Oh, mais pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi ? Voilà la seule chose que je te demanderai, quand je t'aurai retrouvé. J'espère connaître la réponse, avant de t'effacer de ce monde. Car alors, je pourrai me dire que j'avais raison et qu'il fallait, pour le bien de tous, que je te tue. Alors je pourrai me dire que tout était vrai, que tu es bien l'être que je hais le plus au monde, maintenant. Je sais que je ne pourrai vraiment y croire que lorsque ta confession sortira de ta bouche. Cela suffira-t-il pour me donner la force? Parviendrai-je vraiment à te tuer?

Mais non. Je ne flancherai pas. Car ce que tu as fait est au-delà des mots. Nos liens n'existent plus, et c'est de ta faute. Mon pardon t'es refusé à jamais.

.

Adieu, donc. Lorsque nous nous reverrons, je ferai couler ton sang. Cette horrible tâche, il me l'a confiée. Même s'il n'est plus là, je ferai tout pour être digne de sa confiance, et je stopperai ton infâme projet. Ce ne sont pas seulement les ordres d'un capitaine, mais les dernières volontés d'un homme que j'aimais, et que j'aime encore.

Je regrette seulement qu'il n'ait pas pu te tuer de sa main. La première fois que j'ai lu la lettre du Capitaine, j'ai eu des doutes. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Mais c'est la vérité. J'ai confiance en lui. Capitaine Aizen…

Adieu mon ami, mon compagnon. Adieu mon frère.

Sayonara Shiro-chan.

.


	5. Renji

**V. RENJI**

.

Quand je m'éveille, Zabimaru est là, à côté de moi.

Cette forme… je l'ai vue quoi, deux fois, trois fois dans ma vie ?

Les tatouages sur son pelage blanc ressemblent aux miens. La voix du singe est grave et profonde, celle du serpent, un peu plus aigre. Il me scrute de ses yeux jaunes vides, me fait comprendre qu'il veut reprendre le combat…

Il ne comprend pas. Zabimaru. Mon Zanpakutô. Désolé de dire ça, mais t'as toujours été un peu lent à la détente…

Tu ne comprends pas que ce n'est plus ce pauvre gamin, ce ryoka aux cheveux roux, notre ennemi. Oui, c'est à cause de lui qu'elle est condamnée. Oui, elle lui a donné ses pouvoirs. Mais maintenant ça n'a plus d'importance. Ce n'est pas contre lui, qui cherche à la sauver, que je dois me battre.

Même. Si je peux l'aider, ce petit con, eh ben je le ferai.

Tu me demandes qui je veux combattre, Zabimaru? T'es encore plus ramolli que je le croyais. Parfois, je t'arbore fièrement en me disant « waho, c'est ça mon sabre ! ». Parfois, je te regarde simplement et je me pense « putain, c'est vraiment ça mon sabre ? ». En tout cas je ne suis pas aussi lent que toi à prendre une décision. Oui je sais qui je veux combattre, et je le sais depuis longtemps. J'avais juste perdu de vue mon objectif. Mais maintenant, il est là, sous mes yeux, et je sais que je ne le perdrai plus de vue.

Celui qui m'a pris Rukia, ce n'est pas Kurosako Ichigo.

Le premier à me l'avoir arrachée, c'est Lui.

Faisons une croix sur notre honneur.

Aujourd'hui nous allons tuer mon capitaine.

.


	6. Orihime

**VI. ORIHIME**

.

Les mains jointes, comme si elle priait, elle se tenait face à la lune brillante.

Elle passait ses nuits à contempler l'astre argenté qui jamais ne décroissait. Derrière les trois barreaux de l'étroite fenêtre, il nimbait sa cellule d'une clarté mystérieuse, sylvestre, mystique.

Orihime s'était habituée à la lenteur du temps. Au rythme si particulier de ce monde sans journée. Aux visites régulières de l'espada au visage si triste, tout comme à celles des servants qui lui apportaient sa nourriture.

Elle ne demandait pas plus que ce qu'elle possédait déjà. Elle n'avait aucune revendication, aucune envie de s'enfuir, aucun désir de se libérer.

Elle ne craignait pas la mort.

Elle ne songeait pas non plus à ses amis, ni même au visage d'Ichigo Kurosaki.

L'éclat trompeur du Hôgyoku. Voilà ce qui occupait son esprit. Sa pensée était tout entière dirigée vers l'artefact étincelant au centre de la paume d'Aizen Sôsuke.

Son pouvoir était le seul capable d'en venir à bout, en ces lieux. Ses amis ne viendraient sûrement pas la chercher, aussi, pour une fois, ce serait à elle d'aider. Elle détruirait le Hôgyoku, la cause de tout ce gâchis. Telle était la tâche qu'elle s'était confiée.

.

Elle ne dormait presque plus. Elle restait debout toute la journée, parfois sans manger, au mépris de son corps. Elle se concentrait uniquement sur son objectif.

Peu à peu, son esprit se détachait de son enveloppe charnelle. Défait, hors de son corps, il parvenait ensuite à traverser les barreaux, puis la porte, comme si elle eût été faite d'air, pour se glisser dans les couloirs de Las Noches.

Chaque nuit, la jeune fille sortait en rêve, vagabondait pour tenter de retrouver le Hôgyoku, suivait la faible pulsation de son aura. Et lorsqu'elle le trouverait, elle saurait comment le détruire.

.

Un sourire se peignit sur les lèvres pâles d'Orihime.

Elle l'avait localisé. Maintenant tout serait simple.

C'est alors qu'un reiatsu aussi inattendu qu'inespéré déchira les airs.

Rouge, noir, bleu, chaleur, feu, puissance.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Il était venu la sauver. Envers et contre tout, il était venu. Alors, Orihime désespéra car ses amis allaient mourir.

Tous ses efforts réduits à néant...

Une fois de plus, elle n'était que la princesse recluse dans sa tour, immobile et impuissante, attendant qu'on la délivre.

.


	7. Aizen

La cerise sur le gâteau: Mon préféré, et le plus difficile aussi. Pas très facile d'essayer de deviner ce que Aizen pense. J'ai fait de mon mieux, vous en jugerez.

* * *

><p><strong>VII. AIZEN<strong>

.

Kaname, dans sa nuit, conservait toute sa clarté.

Sa peau d'ébène et ses yeux morts brillaient comme le jour, irradiaient son visage empli de justice et d'idéal. Lui qui était privé de lumière, la lumière le nimbait tout entier.

Mais Gin, lui, avec son sourire sinueux sous sa chevelure d'argent, Gin était la nuit. Il était sombre et secret comme le vent du soir, il rampait tel le serpent sous la lune rieuse, il ondoyait telle une ride déchirant la surface limpide et calme d'un étang.

Du jour on voit tout, mais de la nuit on ne sait rien.

Et moi qu'étais-je, dans tout cela ? Je l'ignore encore.

.

Jamais je n'ai éprouvé autre chose que l'ennui, et le désir d'y remédier. On dit que le capitaine Kurotsuchi est froid, sans cœur. C'est faux. Il sait juste mieux que personne comment dissimuler ses émotions. Car il en éprouve, bien qu'il ait tout essayé pour se défaire de ces basses contingences hormonales.

On dit même qu'Hitsugaya-kun est de glace, et c'est encore plus faux. Il est de feu, tout entier, bouillonnant de jeunesse, embrasé d'amour et de colère contenus.

La véritable froideur, c'est de ne rien ressentir. C'est le vide qui dans l'univers annihile même l'oxygène, et par-là, tout feu et toute chaleur.

Moi je suis le vide. L'âme véritable de la science. La recherche qui ne se soucie d'aucune contrainte, d'aucune loi.

Un bon scientifique n'a que faire de la morale, de l'éthique ou de l'honneur. La vérité est son seul but. Il n'est qu'un regard qui observe, une main qui agit, un esprit qui pense. Rien de plus.

Aussi, le vrai scientifique ne peut être humain, car l'humain est le trouble, l'agitation, le subjectif. Moi je possède l'objectivité suprême. J'étais l'agent de la vérité et de la découverte, mais à présent _je suis la vérité._ La gloire. Le pouvoir.

Et eux, ces ignorants, osent m'enfermer et m'oublier. Ils devraient m'adorer. J'ai atteint l'état d'être supérieur qu'il ne connaîtront jamais. L'humanité, ce cloaque embourbé de lâches et misérables rebuts geignards. Que j'avais raison de m'en méfier, autrefois.

.

Ils ne me comprennent pas. Nul ne le peut. Mais je ne peux leur en vouloir de n'être que ce qu'ils sont : des insectes. Qu'est-ce que les insectes connaissent aux étoiles ?

Quand bien même je le voudrais, je ne saurais éprouver la moindre colère. Je suis passé au-delà. Je ne puis revenir aux émotions des hommes.

Comme ils doivent se tordre et se lamenter là-haut, à se demander que faire de moi, comment mettre fin à cette vie qui les dépasse, qui les effraye sans doute, et donc ils ne comprennent pas le sens.

Me voici donc au plus profond, enchaîné, enserré, enchâssé. Ils attendent que je perde la raison, mais ils oublient que mon esprit n'est plus humain. Il se passe des distractions et de la compagnie que les leurs nécessitent.

Pauvre hères. Ma patience est sans limite. Je puis rester ici encore éternellement, jusqu'à ce que l'éternité recommence et que le monde ait changé. Alors mon jour viendra.

Après tout, nul ne commence dans le ciel.

.


End file.
